


Make you

by censored (aroceu)



Series: New Romantics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel the electricity coming off Kageyama, too - they have energy to kill, and only burn out best against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you

After a particularly intense practice, Shoyo’s the first to reach the locker room, first to finish his shower. As he leaves, straightening his shirt on, throwing his towel over his shoulder, he can feel eyes follow him out - Kageyama’s eyes, undoubtedly. They burn more than their practices and Shoyo can feel his own adrenaline thrumming under his skin, even after the practice, as he unchains his bike from his fence.  
  
He never tells Kageyama that he’ll wait, and Kageyama never asks him to wait for him; but he doesn’t start leaving until Kageyama’s out of the locker room, too. He’s saying goodbye to Sugawara-san and Daichi-san - when his and Shoyo’s eyes meet, he pauses. His eyes drift over Shoyo’s bike.  
  
"Don’t walk with me."  
  
Shoyo hesitates. Then Kageyama says, “I want to see how I can do while you’re on your bike.”  
  
Shoyo scoffs. “I’ll beat you, of course,” he says. “It’s faster go ride a bike than it is to run.”  
  
"I’m a fast runner."  
  
Kageyama’s eyes glint, like they always do whenever he wants a challenge from Shoyo. Being on the same volleyball team isn’t enough, but Shoyo understands the feeling. He can feel the electricity coming off Kageyama, too - they have energy to kill, and only burn out best against each other.  
  
So they race, race to Kageyama’s house because Kageyama’s parents are out and he lives closer to the school, anyway. Shoyo’s thighs ache when he gets off, letting his bike fall to the side, gasping for breath. Kageyama comes up from the hill behind him, panting equally as hard.  
  
"I told you… I’d beat you…" Shoyo says, lifting himself up.  
  
Kageyama slows as he approaches Shoyo. “My parents aren’t home,” is how he follows that up, and a heat flares in Shoyo’s belly, muting his exhaustion.  
  
"Okay," says Shoyo, and doesn’t make a move to stop when Kageyama steps in closer and kisses him. Kageyama’s still panting, panting into his mouth, his face feeling hot and sweaty against Shoyo’s. Shoyo lets Kageyama lick into his mouth, before backing his mouth away slightly.  
  
"We’re still outside," he says, "and haven’t showered."  
  
"You’re right," Kageyama mutters. "About the still outside thing."  
  
He grabs Shoyo’s hand and doesn’t really let him go as he unlocks the door to his house and guides them inside. Shoyo’s been here a handful of time before, sometimes when they stay after to practice and it’s too late for Shoyo to bike all the way back home by himself. Or on days like these.  
  
Shoyo doesn’t really need to be led to Kageyama’s bedroom, as he’s been there enough. But Kageyama still grips tightly onto him until he’s closed the bedroom door, and locked it for good measure.  
  
"We are  _gross_ ,” Shoyo insists. “And you smell.”  
  
Kageyama responds by kissing him again, growling sort of which makes Shoyo snort against his mouth. “Did you just  _growl_?” he says as Kageyama pushes him into the bed.  
  
"I’m frustrated, okay." Kageyama bites at his bottom lip and Shoyo laughs, turning into a sharp inhale as Kageyama licks at his neck.  
  
"I’m pretty frustrated too." Shoyo lifts his hips up and grinds his erection into Kageyama’s hips.  
  
That, apparently, just spurs Kageyama to make even weirder animal-like noises, like whining and grunting, which Shoyo chuckles at.  
  
Kageyama lifts his face back up to Shoyo’s again. His legs are splayed all over Shoyo’s, and Shoyo’s pretty sure that he can feel Kageyama’s dick, too.  
  
"Jerk me off," Kageyama begs in a whisper. "Please."  
  
And Shoyo does, because he’s a good person, searching for Kageyama’s dick through his trousers and underwear, relishing as Kageyama breathes hot and heavy against his face. Kageyama’s restless on top of him, groaning as Shoyo rubs his calloused fingers against Kageyama’s dick. His hand is faster than Kageyama’s pants, and Kageyama whines out a, “ _Fuck_.”  
  
He’s not even embarrassed at how quickly he comes, all over Shoyo’s hand, and collapses on top of Shoyo when he’s done. “Hey,” Shoyo protests. “You’re still sweaty and heavy, and I have your come all over my hands.”  
  
"Sorry about that." Kageyama lifts himself up from Shoyo. "Let me see if I can find a tissue box."  
  
Shoyo glances around; Kageyama’s already off the bed, searching for one in the messy corners of his room. “It’s okay,” he decides, and licks his hand, because it’s not like he’s never tasted Kageyama’s come before.  
  
Kageyama stops and stares at him. “That’s another way of doing things,” he says after a moment. “I’m going to go take that shower now, if you want to - I dunno…”  
  
His eyes are averted now, like he’s trying to make an invitation without actually making the invitation. Shoyo giggles and says, “Yeah, I’ll join,” and Kageyama leaves without a word, probably because he’s blushing.  
  
Soon enough, their clothes have been discarded and Shoyo’s in the shower, Kageyama washing his hair, fingers pressing deeply in his scalp. He pulls on Shoyo’s hair quite a bit, though usually in different circumstances; Shoyo tries not to moan as Kageyama’s fingers card into Shoyo’s hair like he’s playing an instrument or something. Shoyo’s been hard since before their shower, but Kageyama had pretended that he didn’t notice Shoyo’s dick pressing against his chest when they entered. This isn’t really helping.  
  
Kageyama washes Shoyo’s body, too, and then Shoyo does the same to him - Kageyama even tilts his head down so Shoyo can wash his hair. “You’re so accommodating,” Shoyo says cheerfully.  
  
Kageyama looks up through his black hair and shampoo. “Maybe not as accommodating as you’d like?” he says, his gaze suddenly focused on Shoyo’s pelvic region.  
  
Shoyo glances away. “You haven’t said anything about it until now,” he says. “I thought you might not want to reciprocate.”  
  
Kageyama kisses Shoyo then, getting shampoo in his eyes. Kageyama pulls back.  
  
"Afterward, okay?"  
  
They dry off. Shoyo tries not to stare as Kageyama bends down to pick up their clothes from the bathroom floor. He goes back into Kageyama’s room first, looking through his closet for something to borrow. “Hey, Kageyama,” he says, as Kageyama enters the room. “Do you think this t-shirt will fit…?”  
  
Kageyama’s dropped his towel; when their eyes meet, he blushes and glances away. “I’m not thinking of dressing yet,” he says. “If that’s okay.”  
  
"O-Oh!" Shoyo drops the shirt. "Yeah, that’s fine. What’s up?"  
  
Kageyama kisses him again, which Shoyo greatly welcomes. They walk backwards onto Kageyama’s bed, and Shoyo’s towel slips off, too. Kageyama’s hands guide Shoyo’s to his ass, and Shoyo squeezes. Kageyama lets out a sigh into Shoyo’s mouth.  
  
"Want me to?" Shoyo asks.  
  
Kageyama nods, kisses under Shoyo’s chin. “I’ll take care of you afterward,” he says, and Shoyo’s heartbeat quickens; he loves it when Kageyama makes him wait, thrives on it.  
  
Kageyama turns around and gets down on his hands and knees. When Shoyo sits on his knees, he winces - “That hurts, asshole.”  
  
"I like feeling you under me," Shoyo says. Kageyama doesn’t have a reply to this.  
  
Shoyo licks at him, first grazing the outside, then pushing in a little bit more. He squeezes Kageyama’s ass cheeks and feels Kageyama’s leg muscles tense. Encouraged, Shoyo mouths at him, as Kageyama groans, burying his face into his bed, murmuring, “Fuck,  _Hinata_.”  
  
"Yeah?" Shoyo says, lifting his head.  
  
"Come," Kageyama instructs. "Come on me…"  
  
Shit, the idea gets Shoyo so hard that he feels dizzy for a second. “Okay,” he says, because Kageyama knows what he’s doing - he’s the one who’s initiated a lot of this in the first place, mostly hesitantly at first, until he probably realized that Shoyo would do nearly anything he tells him and would start giving the commands in a more assertive tone. Shoyo likes that. But he likes Kageyama.  
  
He stops eating Kageyama out and straightens up, rubbing his dick. Kageyama doesn’t do anything, just stays there, waiting as Shoyo watches him, watches Kageyama with his ass in the air, and Shoyo comes all over his backside.  
  
"Good, good, good," Kageyama’s chanting, and Shoyo feels like he doesn’t even need to be told to know what Kageyama wants him to do. He bends down and licks his own come off of Kageyama, sucking it out of him. Kageyama moans and then he’s done too, spurting over his bed.  
  
Shoyo says, “You’ll probably need to change those.”  
  
"Probably."  
  
Kageyama moves, leans against his dirty back. “Come here,” he says, and then Shoyo’s sitting on his naked lap, being kissed right in the face.  
  
"You’re going to need to clean your pillowcase too," Shoyo chuckles as he’s pulling back.  
  
Kageyama presses their foreheads together. Their hair’s still wet from the shower, and he slicks Shoyo’s back, laughs at the way it looks. Shoyo makes a face.  
  
"Worth it," Kageyama says.


End file.
